Nightmare Solution
by SeaweedNeko
Summary: "Young Master has been getting many nightmares recently. Eventually they will chip away at his resolve and confidence and tear him apart from the inside and taint his soul. As a demon, it is my job to ensure that the soul that I have carefully carved with my own two hands will not crumble and fall apart." Honestly, it's all a bit troublesome, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii it's SeaweedNeko here with my first story evarr! Hope you guys enjoy, please R&R or just R idk have fun :) **

* * *

_"__Hehehe, look at this kid! Let's put 'im to good use!" Hands grappled at a certain young boy, pinning him down onto a table._

_ "__NO! STOP IT!" Helplessly, the boy watched as one of them produced a knife. Cackling with laughter, the masked man's arm swung down and the knife was about to pierce his stomach…_

* * *

"GAAAH!" Ciel Phantomhive suddenly sat up in the dark in his own bed drenched in sweat. His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe properly. It was a dream. A dream of a reality that once happened to him two years ago. Ciel thought that his nightmare days were long gone, but apparently that was not so. His breathing slowed and eventually the tightness went away, though his heart was still pounding.

"Young Master?" There was a soft knocking on the door, then his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, cautiously stepped into the room holding a candle. "Another nightmare?" Ciel looked up at his butler quickly.

"I-I'm fine." He said, in a shaky voice. Concerned, Sebastian stepped a little closer. Ciel nervously glared at him, hoping that he would let the issue go. His butler silently reached forward and touched his face. When his hand pulled away there was a teardrop on the end of his finger. In one swift movement, he quickly licked it off.

"Young Master, there is no need to act strong when nobody is around." He reached forward again to touch his shoulder. Ciel harshly slapped his hand away.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped, quickly wiping his face before lying down again with his back turned to Sebastian.

"…Very well." He stood up and was about to leave when he felt a weak tug on his tailcoat. "Young Master?"

"… Hot milk. With honey." Ciel whispered. Sebastian sighed, then smiled.

"Please wait for a moment." He set the candle down on Ciel's bedside table and left the room to heat up some milk. On the way back to his master's room, he also brought a spare change of night clothes.

* * *

It is time to wake up, Young Master." Sebastian opened the curtains with one graceful sweep of his hands and looked outside, taking note of the fact that the Finny must have broken the weed spray by accident as he observed the naked trees. He then turned around to see that Ciel still had his eyes closed. "Young Master?"

Ciel didn't feel well. In fact, he felt like shit. He cringed away from the hand that lightly tapped his shoulder. "It's Sebastian." Ciel sighed, then tried to relax. "Are you feeling unwell? Would you like me to cancel your plans for today?"

"No… I'll be fine." Ciel's eyes opened and he slowly sat up. Sebastian noticed that there was no shine in his eyes this morning. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared for breakfast. Toast, scones and French pastries have also been prepared for accompaniment. Which one will suit your taste for today?" Ciel did not respond. "Young Master?"

"A-Ah! Sorry, scones." Ciel nervously rubbed his chest. Sebastian did not fail to notice the fact that his master had just said 'sorry' to him. He poured the tea as usual and set the timer and turned to his master. Ciel swung his legs over to the side of his bed and sat still as Sebastian began to unbutton his night shirt.

"After breakfast is a meeting with Mr. Trancy." Sebastian spoke, breaking the silence. Ciel merely nodded. "There is nothing scheduled after lunch. In the evening will be a social gathering in Viscount Druitt's mansion. He seems to be a little bit attached to you." Ciel clearly wasn't listening. Sebastian let out a small sigh and handed him his tea.

"Earl Grey." Ciel automatically spoke as he took a sip.

"Very good, Young Master. I will await your arrival at the dining table." Sebastian bowed, then turned to leave the room. As soon as the door closed there was a crash, then the muted sound of plates stacking on top of each other.

"Meirin, please don't run inside the mansion."

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, Sebastian!"

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAANNN!" Finny's voice rang out. "I'M SORRY SEBASTIAN I DIDN'T REALISE THAT THE WEED SPRAY WAS BROKEN AND THEN WHEN I SPRAYED EVERYTHING ALL THE TREES LOST THEIR LEAVES AND THEN-"

"Finny. Keep your voice down. Go buy some new trees. The type of tree is up to you."

"R-right!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.

"That Bard…" Sebastian face palmed, then walked away. Ciel listened as his footsteps faded, then sighed. He stood up slowly and made his way to the dining table, trying not to think about the dream he had.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? I know there's not much action right now so sorry about that ._.lll Thank you people for actually bothering to read up to here, I feel really honoured because you haven't touched that red X at the top there yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I was too impatient to wait so I decided to post the next chapter since the story is still so slow. There's a little more action, but I can't say this one is a f*cking car chase with guns and half-assed bridges across a huge ocean sort of action. Please enjoy~ -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"Hey, hey, Sebastian, don't you think Young Master is a little bit… off today?" Finny said. All of the Phantomhive servants were gathered in front of Ciel's study. Earlier, Alois had finally left after trying to make out with him numerous times.

"Yeah, he sorta looks sick." Bard added, glancing sideways at the door. "It wasn't because of Mr. Trancy, was it?"

"Do you think he's sick?" Meirin asked.

"Yeah, he's probably sick."

"Probably…."

"Ho, ho, ho~"

Sebastian did not respond.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's muffled voice demanded inside the room on the side of the door.

"The young master has called for me." Sebastian opened the door. "What is it, my lord?"

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm going to sleep." Ciel stood up and walked around the table.

"At this time in the afternoon?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel glared up at him. "…Yes, my lord." Sebastian closed the door of the study behind them as they both walked out. "All of you get back to work!"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

"Did you not sleep well last night?" He inquired as Ciel slipped under the blankets.

"Shut up, I'm just tired." Sebastian bowed. "I'm still going to the Viscount's ball, so make sure to wake me up."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian shut the curtains. "Sleep well." He watched as Ciel's eyelids drooped and closed and listened as his breathing became slow and even. When he was sure that he was fast asleep, Sebastian snuck out of the room and into the courtyard and knelt down as a black cat approached him. Seeing such an innocent expression flooded his heart with warmth.

"Such innocence in those beautiful eyes." He murmured, reaching his hand out towards it. The cat rubbed its head against his hand, purring softly. Sebastian picked up the cat and held it close to his body.

"Ah, my dear lady, I am lost. Young Master has been getting many nightmares recently. Eventually it will chip away at his resolve and confidence and tear him apart from the inside. As a demon, it is my own job to ensure that the soul that I have carefully carved with my own two hands will not crumble and fall apart. But I am afraid that I am uncertain about how I can help him." The cat rubbed its head against his chest and purred again. Sebastian smiled, and gently squeezed its paw.

"Ah~ So soft~" for several minutes he simply squeezed the cat's tender paws until his sharp ears caught the sound of a low, pained cry coming in the direction of the mansion. "It seems that I must go now. I shall visit again tomorrow." Sebastian stood up and gently placed the cat down. "You will wait for me, won't you?" He smiled again, then shut the door and hurried to Ciel's bedroom.

"Sebastian!" Meirin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka were outside his room looking worried. "Finally!" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in concern as they made way for him.

"Young Master?" He opened the door. Ciel was still lying in bed, but he had kicked off the blankets and was now curled up tightly in the centre of the bed, shivering. Sebastian swiftly crossed the room and saw that his eyes were still closed, but twitching. "Young Master!" He cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder. Almost instantly, the cries ceased, but Ciel's breathing was still shaky. Sebastian slowly patted his shoulder soothingly. Small whimpers and occasional cries escaped his master's lips, but they were now quieter. Somehow, Ciel was still sleeping.

"How troublesome." He thought as he stared at Ciel's sleeping face. "It has already been nearly three years and it haunts him as freshly as if it had only happened yesterday."

Sebastian stood up to leave, but something grabbed at his tailcoat. He turned around to see that Ciel's eyes were wide open.

"Father… I'm scared…" His eyes were clouded with tears. "Stay with me…."Sebastian sighed inwardly as Ciel dragged him onto his bed. Since when did he ever resemble the late Vincent Phantomhive? Ciel rested his head against Sebastian and closed his eyes again. "Please don't leave me, Father…" Sebastian watched as he slowly drifted back to sleep, this time completely calm. Outside, the servants began whispering to each other.

"What do you think is happening?" Bard whispered, peering through the keyhole.

"Young Master suddenly became very quiet…" Finny commented.

"Sh-should we look inside?" Meirin adjusted her glasses.

"Ho, ho, ho…"

Sebastian heard the door slowly creak open and glared at the unwelcome onlookers. They immediately retreated and shut the door, nearly crushing each other's fingers.

"H-h-h-he was definitely sleeping on Sebastian's legs…" Meirin's face went bright red and she quickly covered her nose.

"Y-young master definitely looked happy to be sleeping there…" Finny's face heated up.

"You don't think that they…" Bard's eyes widened and he quickly looked through the keyhole again.

"Ho, ho, ho…." Tanaka sipped his tea in content.

Back in the bedroom, Ciel continued to sleep dreamlessly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorryyyyy the story is progressing so slowly I promise it's going to be more interesting in the next chapter if you're still interested. If you're someone still reading I fking love you. Next chapter will feature Elizabeth Midford! Please enjoy the next chapter when it comes out! xxx -SeaweedNeko**


	3. Chapter 3

**(optional) A/N: Hello again! :D 'Tis me with another chapter! Enjoy! -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"Young Master." Sebastian gently shook Ciel's shoulder. "it is time to wake up." Ciel slowly opened his eyes, aware that his pillow was… not that comfortable. He lifted his head and looked down to see that his pillow wasn't white like usual.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes, then looked up again to see his butler's face centimetres away from his own.

"WHOAHH! SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!" Ciel instinctively pulled himself away and nearly fell off the bed in surprise. More importantly, why was he using his butler's leg as a goddamn pillow?!

Sebastian blinked innocently. "Sometime during your slumber, you said 'stay with me' and 'please don't leave me', though it seems that the young master has mistaken me for someone else." Ciel's head pounded and his face began to heat up. He watched as Sebastian stood up and opened the curtains as if nothing happened.

"Now…" He approached Ciel. "It's time about to get dressed for Viscount Druitt's ball." Ciel covered his burning face with one hand.

"This is an order! You're going to forget what happened just now!" He demanded, glaring at him. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

~A while later~

"Urgh, I'm so glad that I'm not dressed up like a little girl like last time." Ciel muttered as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Indeed." Sebastian adjusted his glasses.

"Why are you dressed up as my tutor again?" Ciel looked up at him. He looked down at his master and smiled, bending down to tighten the ribbon around his neck.

"Madam Red is no longer around to escort you, and I cannot simply let my precious young master go to a huge mansion alone. Also, butlers are most likely not welcomed to a grand ball such as that due to their social status, but I believe personal tutors are." He smiled again. Ciel sighed, then turned away from the mirror.

"Let's go."

They both walked outside the mansion and got onto a horse carriage that was waiting for them. On the way to the Viscount's mansion, Sebastian watched as Ciel looked out of the window, looking a bit dejected. They were silent for the whole journey.

* * *

"Ah! If it isn't Mr. Ciel Phantomhive! I have been awaiting your arrival!" As soon as Ciel and Sebastian stepped off the horse carriage, Viscount Druitt welcomed them warmly, holding a glass of wine. It started to rain a little bit, barely enough to make a mark on the ground.

"It's been a while, Viscount." Ciel looked up and smiled at him. He looked back down at him and stared into his eyes.

"These eyes… They remind me of a charming little robin I once met last year at the end of summer." Ciel hid his expression of disgust while Sebastian smiled in amusement. "She was a young girl so beautiful and captivating, but I never asked her for her name. I must find her and ask her for her name, then afterwards dance for an hour or two, and then…" As he ranted on, Sebastian quietly took Ciel's wrist.

"Shall we go inside?" He nodded and they both snuck past the ranting Viscount. "Here comes more trouble." Sebastian whispered. "Brace yourself, Young master." Ciel saw the trouble coming and quickly shielded himself.

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" A ball of colour flew at Ciel and latched itself around his neck.

"Elizabeth… Can't breathe…" Elizabeth Midford stepped away quickly and smiled brightly. She was wearing a red and white masquerade mask with a matching dress that was so wide that it forced people to give her a huge circle of space.

"I can't help it because my fiancée is so cuuuute~~~" She nuzzled against his face, the mask scraping his cheeks. Suddenly, a short memory cut through his mind.

_"__Hold still, brat!" The white-hot branding iron waved dangerously close in front of Ciel's face. When Ciel opened his eyes again he saw a group of masked men all sneering at him._

_ "__STOP!"He cried out as something seared and burned his back. No matter how hard he struggled, the pain would not go away._

"STOP!" Ciel opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth leaning against Sebastian, looking hurt. Her mask was on the ground.

"…Ciel?" Her eyes began to blur. "Why did you push me?"

"Lady Elizabeth, I apologise for Mr. Phantomhive's behaviour. He is feeling unwell, that is all." Ciel watched, wide-eyed, as Sebastian comforted her and helped wipe her tears. "Mr. Phantomhive, Shall we go now?"

Ciel did not reply. At seeing the mask on the ground, his legs wobbled and gave away. Before his head touched the ground Sebastian caught him, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back up.

"Young Master! Are you all right?"

A small crowd began to gather around them.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Ciel's heart throbbed painfully when he looked up and saw a crowd of masked people looking at him. "…no." He wrenched himself out of Sebastian's grip and stepped away. "No." Ciel bumped into another person and turned around to see another mask looking down at him. "No!" He pushed past the crowd and towards the exit of the mansion. "NO!" He ran out into the rain and just ran, away from the mansion and deeper into the forest. His eye patch loosened and fell down onto the muddy ground, but he ignored it and just kept running.

Even though he tripped over several times, he immediately got up and continued to run although he wasn't even sure of what he was running from anymore. He simply just ran.

Eventually, he was unable to run anymore and stopped, panting heavily. He found a rock to sit on and hugged his knees. Knowing that he was alone, he let a few tears escape as he relieved his terrible past, and tried to suppress the whimpers that were beginning to bubble up. For what seemed like ages, he just huddled on the rock as he cried, oblivious to the rain that was now pounding down hard on his shoulders and soaking into his clothes.

It was cold. Ciel could not find any comfort in rubbing his arms and sighed to himself, closing his eyes.

"Come, Sebastian." He whispered. When he opened his eyes again he saw a bright pair of ruby eyes silently looking up at him, waiting for an order. "Bring me back to my mansion."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel visibly relaxed when he heard his butler's familiar voice as Sebastian gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He was too tired to complain about the way he was being held anyway. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and closed his eyes as they headed back to the Phantomhive household.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? :3 Critique will be greatly appreciated! And thank you for still reading 33 -SeaweedNeko**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wahh...** **don't kill me... Sorry for not updating, I had a severe writer's block and I was completely stumped with what to do in Chapter 8 and I didn't want to post a chapter and have to change it later so in the end I put it off for ages... I'm sorryyyyy Throw a dugong at me or something if you have to, but my mind's been cleared and I've finally gotten another chapter done so HERE YOU GO ENJOY PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"Young Master! Sebastian!" Meirin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka all gathered at the entrance of the mansion.

"Hey, what happened?" Finny asked. Ciel coughed, slightly opening his eyes and breathing heavily.

"The young master has caught a cold. That is all." Sebastian walked past them and immediately headed for Ciel's room.

Still coughing, Ciel let go of his neck and dropped onto the bed, trying his best to co-operate despite his numb fingers as Sebastian quickly undressed him. After getting into fresh clothes he was tucked into his warm blanket.

"Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"No. I'm going to sleep now." Ciel coughed again before slipping the ring off his finger and setting it on the table beside his bed. Sebastian bowed.

"Have a good night." He picked up the candelabra and was about to blow them out when he saw Ciel staring at him. "Is there anything else you need?" Ciel quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"…Stay with me. That's an order." He mumbled.

"Oh? Are you mistaking me for someone again?" Sebastian smiled teasingly.

"No… It's just in case I wake up in the middle of the night so that I don't have to shout. That's all." He turned around in bed, and shuffled back slightly to give Sebastian room to sit on.

"Certainly." He sat down on the edge of the bed and blew out the candles.

Ciel's breathing slowly grew more even as he began to sleep. A few minutes later, Sebastian saw his eyelids twitch in the darkness, indicating that he was having a dream…or a nightmare.

"… No." He mumbled, then turned over. "…Stop." With each passing minute, he grew more and more restless.

"Please… No more pain…" Ciel grinded his teeth together as he continued to dream. "Stop…" Sebastian cautiously reached out and touched his back with his fingertips in concern. Ciel twitched, but then his breathing slowed again and instead of letting out small cries he went back to quiet whimpering. A few tears escaped his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"My, my…" Sebastian smiled to himself. "Did I perhaps find out how to stop the young master's nightmares from coming back to haunt him?" He wiped the tears off his master's cheeks and leaned back into the headboard. "Now…" Sebastian began to wonder. Why would something as simple as a tap on the shoulder be enough to stop young master's suffering? Did it snap him out of a trance? Or did it somehow manipulate what was happening in the dream?

Beside him, Ciel let out a small sigh, then a cough.

"Se-*cough*Sebastian?" His weak voice broke the silence.

"I'm here, my lord." Ciel reached in the direction of his voice and unintentionally grabbed his hand, quickly letting it go when he realised it.

"You're still here?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course. Young master ordered me to stay with you, so I did." Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's head and gently pushed it back down onto the pillow."It is still too early to start the day. Go back to sleep, my lord." Ciel coughed again and closed his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me, Sebastian. That's an order." He said quietly.

"...Understood."

Ciel closed his eyes, and soon enough he was sleeping again. Sebastian quietly chuckled to himself.

"So for this whole time, he has been battling loneliness." He thought, looking down at Ciel's face. "What an unexpected and difficult enemy." There was another long silence.

"Sebastian…" A small hand reached up and grabbed his tie before dragging Sebastian down.

"Y-young master?"

"…" Ciel snuggled into his leg. A sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he readjusted the blanket so that it was covering Ciel's whole body.

"It is time to wake up, young master." Ciel slowly opened his eyes- and just like yesterday- he quickly pulled himself away from Sebastian when he saw him staring down at him with a blank look. "Is something troubling you?" Ciel coughed.

"No, it's nothing." Sebastian smiled.

"Breakfast will be slightly delayed since I didn't want to wake up the young master…" Ciel blushed and looked away. Sebastian smiled as he brought out clothes to wear for the day and began to unbutton Ciel's night shirt. "Now, it's time to get dressed. I believe Meirin will arrive with the tea just about…" There was a timid knock on the door. "Now." Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and opened the door.

"Se-Sebastian?" The maid looked extremely flustered.

"Good morning, Meirin. Thank you for bringing the tea in my absence."

"D-d-d-did you spend a night with the young master? None of us saw you preparing breakfast, so-" Sebastian sighed. "Ah! Y-you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to! I was just-"

"It seems that there is a small misunderstanding." He stepped around Meirin and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Please serve the young master his tea while I prepare breakfast." He suddenly leaned forward. "And don't spill the tea."

"O-okay!" Her face turned red in embarrassment. "Se-Sebastian, your face is t-too close..." He smiled, then left.

"*cough*Sebastian, what's the schedule for today?" Ciel asked as he sat down at the dining table.

"I have cancelled all the meetings for today. As a butler, the young master's health is my top priority." Sebastian bowed slightly and smirked at Ciel's annoyed expression. Suddenly, his smile vanished.

"However, it seems that we have an unexpected-"

"_CIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!_" Sebastian abruptly pulled Ciel's chair backwards just as something whizzed past where Ciel had been a moment ago.

"Elizabeth?"

"CIEL-KUN! I RUSHED HERE AS SOON AS I HEARD THAT YOU WERE SICK! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU FEEL NAUSEOUS? DOES IT HURT ANYWHERE? DO YOU NEED ME TO HELP FEED YOU?" Elizabeth's childish face appeared in front of Ciel's, which had a fork halfway in his mouth.

"Lady Elizabeth, please let young master finish his breakfast first." Ciel sighed as Sebastian pushed the chair back in front of his plate.

"Ciel-kun, I'm so sorry I was so mean yesterday. You couldn't breathe, but I didn't realise, so then you-"

"Oh my, it seems that Soma and Agni have come to visit."

"CIEL!"

"SEBASTIAN-SAN!"

"LET ME EAT MY GODDAMN BREAKFAST!"

* * *

**A/N: :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter? I hope it was enough to make up for my long absence... T.T I'm sorry again, but I will try to get the next chapter up within 2 ****(or more like 10)**** weeks! Until then, enjoy the beginning of the circus arc/Season 3 of Kuroshitsuji! :DD 33 -SeaweedNeko**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Am I late this time? o_o Recently I've been harassed by homework so I've resorted to writing in the middle of the night (so sometimes I end up falling asleep while typing up a chapter and wasting half of my laptop battery life) so I apologise for any shiftiness in the next few chapters ;-; -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

For the whole morning, Ciel was constantly harassed by Elizabeth's worrying and sniffling. After lunch Paula finally arrived to pick her up, apologising profusely.

"I'm sorry, Ciel! I'll visit again sometime when I can!" Elizabeth waved tearfully as the horse trotted off. Ciel reluctantly waved back. When they were out of sight he nearly fainted, though his sharp butler caught him before his knees touched the ground.

"Young master?" Ciel slowly regained his balance.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit… tired." Sebastian looked at his empty eyes which were casted down on the ground. "That's all." He was still leaning against him. "Bring me to my room and get me some tea."

"Understood."

Sebastian gently picked his master up and jumped onto the balcony above (his bedroom). He set him down on the bed and patted his master's forehead. "I shall return shortly." Ciel nodded slowly and curled up on top of his blankets.

When the door closed, he covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"Tanaka, do you know happen to know anything about young master's recent behaviour?" Sebastian asked quietly on the other side of the door.

"Unfortunately, I do not know anything."

"… I see. Thank you."

"Young Master, tea has been-" Sebastian stopped himself when he saw Ciel fast asleep in the middle of the bed. "Oh dear. Now the tea that I have prepared will now go to waste." He smiled in amusement at his master's sleeping face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "But I guess it's good that he is finally able to sleep more sound-"

"_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

"…Or not."

He sighed as Ciel violently tossed around in bed, occasionally letting out a cry that could make anyone question if he was asleep or not.

"Someone…" His hand somehow found Sebastian's wrist and grabbed it firmly as he suddenly opened his eyes. "Please… Help me… Anyone…" He coughed.

"I am here, my lord." Using his free hand, he gently tilted Ciel's chin up so that he could look at him in the eye. "What is it that you are afraid of?" Their faces were so close that their lips were nearly brushing. Ciel did not reply.

"Young master, there is no need to act strong when nobody is around." He looked away, holding back tears. Sebastian turned his wrist around so that his hand was on top of Ciel's.

"Sebastian…" A tear escaped from the corner of his eye, but was wiped off by a thumb before it ran down his cheeks. "Everyone I know is all dead. And those people…"

"I am here, my lord." Sebastian repeated. "If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere. I will always be here until the day you achieve your revenge." He smiled softly. "Because I am _your_ butler." He softly stroked his cheek with his fingertips as he said so.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Of course. I do not tell lies. Now, the tea is getting cold." He leaned away and stood up before handing him a cup. "The tea I have prepared today is warm milk accompanied by the sweetest honey." Ciel's mouth turned up slightly at the corners as he took the cup out of Sebastian's hands and took a sip.

"There will be knights that break the rules, and even ones that will betray the king, won't there?" He patted the space beside him, casually inviting Sebastian to sit back down again.

"Even so, I have told you how to coax me into following your orders, have I not?" Sebastian's fingers slid underneath Ciel's eye patch and smoothly lifted it up, revealing the contract.

"… That's right…" Sebastian smiled, then stood up.

"Afternoon snacks will be prepared shortly. Until then, please enjoy your tea. It is well known for its calming effects." He smiled, bowed and left.

"U-um, Sebastian?" Meirin appeared in the hallway carefully carrying a pile of boxes after Sebastian quietly closed the door. "How is the young master?"

"He is making a fast recovery. I believe the coughs will stop by tomorrow morning, if not tonight." Finny walked past carrying a huge stone pillar.

"Ah~ I'm glad! His nightmares have also stopped, haven't they?" Sebastian did not respond. Bard appeared behind Meirin.

"Yosh! I'll make a dish so good that young master will instantly stop coughing!" He said in a determined voice, rolling up his sleeves. Sebastian smiled at his enthusiasm. "And… What is happening between you and him?"

"What do you mean? I have been faithfully serving the young master like I always have." Sebastian felt the danger zone approaching fast.

"You've been spending nights in his room… "

"_Get back to work!_"

In a distant mansion…

"Claude." A certain young boy demanded, his face against a desk. His butler appeared in front of him.

"What is it that you desire?" His mellow voice asked in a tone that barely concealed his sarcasm.

"That Ciel Phantomhive… I want him. Bring him to me, Claude." The butler glared at him, but the boy did not notice as he was too busy staring at the fine wooden texture of the desk .

"Yes, your Highness." The boy smiled to himself and sat up.

"Ahh… the thought of seeing him again suddenly makes me feel so happy… Right, Hannah?" The maid did not respond. "Tch. _Hannah._" He glared at her. "_Isn't that right?_"

"Y-yes."

"Sheesh." The boy turned his chair around and looked out of the window, smirking to himself. "You're going to be mine, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Young Master, A letter has arrived. It is an invitation from the Trancy household. There will be a social gathering tomorrow starting at 6:30pm. Furthermore, butlers are also welcome to attend."

* * *

**A/N: Huehuehuehue Alois is so eager to have Ciel to himself. Warning: I might take a short break from posting chapters because I feel like my writing quality has seriously gone down to Satan's lair. I'll be re-reading my next few chapters and possibly re-writing them in an attempt to bring back the quality.**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Just a little note: The Trancy family never tried to take Ciel's soul prior to this story. Alois just adores Ciel, and Claude finds Alois a little bit disgusting because of his obsession with our favourite little lord. Also, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and support! They make me very happy :) Love you guys 33 -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"Ciel! I'm so glad you came! I've got so much to show you, come with me!" As soon as they arrived to the Trancy manor, Ciel was immediately harassed by Alois.

Sebastian blinked awkwardly but calmly as Alois dragged his master away while talking about Claude's cooking and heading for the hedge maze. Ciel was (probably) strong enough to fight back if Alois tried to molest him anyway.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He turned around, quickly wiping off any emotion on his face to look at the other butler that had called his name.

"Claude Faustus." He said in an uncaring voice. "What do you want?" Claude straightened his glasses.

"I don't want anything. It's Alois who's after your master." He smiled as Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in mild disturbance. "It is my job to distract you so that Alois can have him." Sebastian frowned.

"What are you going to do to my master?"

"Not much. We're just going to manipulate him into thinking that he lives here in the Trancy household so that Alois can do whatever he wants with him, though I'm not sure if I want to think about it, or if the earl will let him do so."

"How sickening." He drew out a knife, but before he could throw it someone interrupted them.

"Ahh! If it isn't the Phantomhive's servant!" Viscount Druitt appeared and casually threw an arm around Sebastian's waist, too short to reach his shoulders. "Where is your charming little master? I need to find him so that I-"

"Good timing, Viscount Druitt. I was just about to head over to join the young master who I saw heading towards the maze. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Certainly. See you, Claude Faustus!" He waved, and walked off towards the maze, talking about the number of ladies that he had successfully seduced. Sebastian smirked at Claude, who just glared at him, unable to attack while guests were nearby.

~Meanwhile~

"So anyways, because she looked at me, I just gouged her eye out and then she had the guts to show up in front of a guest with a bandage on her face! So stupid, right?"

Ciel stayed silent. He had lost count of how many times they had turned left and right, and his instincts told him to get the hell out of there, especially before Alois tries to kiss him again.

"Alois, we should be getting back."

"What are we talking about? I haven't even shown you the centre of the maze yet! Come on!" reluctantly, Ciel followed him around a corner and blinked in surprise at the sight of a huge clock tower rising out of the ground with huge thorny vines surrounding it.

"This is…?" Alois smiled cheekily.

"Wanna see?"

* * *

"Ah~ A maze like this… It feels as if I am navigating my way through a labyrinth of love for that lovely woman I saw the other day with her pink lips and dazzling eyes… I just want to… Mm~ If only I had talked to her!" Sebastian ignored the Viscount as he followed his master's scent through the maze. "And… How close are we to the lovely Earl?"

"I think we're close." They turned a corner and stood there, surprised at the sight of the tower. "This is…"

"THE MOST PERFECT SETTING FOR THE PERFECT ROMANCE BETWEEN ROMEO AND JULIET! IF ONLY… Perhaps I'll find the beautiful young lady of my dreams in there! Wait for me, my charming little robin!" He skipped ahead, an aura of flowers and rainbows surrounding him.

"Young master…" Sebastian frowned, then ran after the Viscount.

"My charming Earl! It wasn't the fateful meeting with the princess of my dreams like I hoped, but I finally found-"

"Young master! Are you okay?" Sebastian jumped over the Viscount and stood in front of Ciel who was sitting on a stool, looking out the window.

"…Seba…stian?"Ciel turned slowly, lookng very confused.

"Young master?"

"What business do you have with me?" Sebastian's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected question.

"_Hahahaha! Claude, look at the face that butler is making!_ He's so shocked to see his master changing sides!" Sebastian quickly turned around to see Alois and Claude watching the drama unfold from the corner of the room.

"Did Vincent send you to give us a message?"

"Young master?" Sebastian turned back to Ciel. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hmm… Good question! Why don't you kiss my ass first? Then I'll tell you whatever you wanna know~" Alois giggled, turning around and slapping his own backside.

"We simply manipulated him with the help of a few memory-erasing drugs." Claude said, ignoring the annoyed expression that his master threw at him. "And he will be like this as long as we continue to talk him into thinking he is with us."

"Then all I have to do is take him back, no?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Claude smiled, enjoying the other demon's carefully hidden anger.

"Sebastian Michaelis, if you have no business with the Trancy household, please leave." Ciel said in a hard voice. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm not sure if taking the young master away from me is a good idea. However, since he has ordered me away, I have no choice but to oblige. Please excuse me. Viscount Druitt, shall we go?" Sebastian bowed, then left.

"Ah… such a tragedy! A butler losing his master… what- oh!" He quickly fell silent at Sebastian's glare.

A few hours later, Sebastian observed from a treetop outside as Claude helped Ciel prepared for bed. Inside, Claude cast a smirk towards Sebastian before he left Ciel's bedroom, blowing out the candelabra.

Not long after, Ciel began to cry out and struggle in his sleep. Sebastian smiled to himself as Claude and Alois both entered his room.

"I wonder how they will handle this situation…" He nimbly jumped to a closer tree and listened.

"Ciel? Hey, Claude, why is he…" Alois shook Ciel's shoulder. "Hey, Ciel! Wake up! Ciel!"

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!_" Ciel suddenly woke up and instinctively slapped his hand away, quickly scooting away from them.

"Oh, my. That's certainly an extreme wake-up call." Sebastian said to himself, chuckling quietly.

"Where am I?" He grabbed his bed sheets, looking around. "Mother? Father?"

"You are at home. Please go back to sleep, it is far too early in the morning."

"B-but…" Alois eagerly pushed Ciel's shoulders against the pillow.

"It's okay! Claude is here! If you want, I can sleep with you as well!"

"… Yeah… No thank you…" Reluctantly, Ciel had no other option but to slowly close his eyes and drift again.

For the rest of the night, Ciel continued the cycle of sleeping and waking screaming. Nobody in the Trancy household slept well that night.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? :D I've written another 5 chapters ahead so I'm estimating that this story is going to be about 13 chapters long altogether. I know this Alois thing sorta sucks, I don't like Alois either and yeah. The story's not revolved around the other wannabe cute couple (aka Alois and Claude) so fortunately this won't be hanging around for long. Please enjoy this chapter until the next one is posted :] -SeaweedNeko 333**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 59 AND BEYOND, GO AND CATCH UP ON THE MANGA RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS CATCHING UP TO DO, MY FRIEND!* Also, Ciel is more Alois-like (more demanding, clingy, annoying, etc) while he is still under the influence of drugs and whatevers. Anyways, Please enjoy Chapter 7 ^^ -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"Ah, it is certainly sad without having the young master to tend to." Sebastian said, watching as the Phantomhive house servants moped around the mansion lifelessly like zombies. "But for now all we can do is keep the house in order until his return. Now then, Meirin, you polish the railings. Finny, Bard, carry that painting to the lobby. Be careful not to drop it. As for you, Tanaka…" He glanced at the relaxed old man who was holding his usual cup of tea. "…Please carry on as usual."

"Ho, ho, ho…"

All the house servants left to do their chores, looking very dejected but glad to be doing _something_.

"Hey, Sebastian… You'll get young master back, won't you?" Finny whined, turning around to look at him with teary eyes.

"Of course. I will bring him back home no matter what." He smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on his chest.

"Come on, Finny! We're talking about Sebastian here!" Bard called from another room.

"That's right! We have to put our trust into them two! After all these years together, Sebastian can't possibly just let our young master go like that!" Meirin chimed in, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Ho!~"

"…Well then, get back to work. I have to attend to some business." With that, Sebastian walked out of the mansion, putting on his tailor coat.

"What brings you here, butler-kun? Hehehe…" A coffin door slowly creaked open and a set of long, pale fingers made their way out of the small gap.

"I need your help." Sebastian said.

"My, my. How rare to see you without your master. It must have something to do with him, hehehe…" The man stepped out of a coffin in the shadows, holding a jar of bone shaped biscuits. "What do you need? I will offer you my services if you give me _it._"

~Two days later~

Back in the Trancy mansion, Ciel decided to take a walk outside in the gardens. Hannah slowly opened the door as he walked out; a little bit shaky from the chain of nightmares he had the night before. _I remembered that I used to always have nightmares, but for some reason these nightmares seem to be more… Clear. _He thought. However, the fears soon began to diminish as he found himself surrounded by flowers and the floral scent of lavender. He sat down in the shade of a gazebo and relaxed, yawning and closing his eyes. _Maybe I can take a quick nap here… Catch up on my sleep..._

"Aren't you looking comfortable there, _Master_ Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel's eyes flew open and he whipped head around to see Sebastian standing right behind him, holding a small platter of some kind of dark cake. "Gateau chocolat." He held it out towards his master. "Would you like some?" Ciel quickly stepped away.

"A-And how can I know that you're not trying to poison me?" He demanded. "How the hell did you even get inside the mansion in the first place? There should be-" His speech was abruptly cut off by Sebastian's finger which had been gently pressed against Ciel's lips. The demon's eyes flashed a strange colour as he smirked.

"Are you going to eat it?" After not getting a response, his leg swiftly knocked Ciel's knees from behind, causing him to fall. Sebastian caught him in his arms (while still holding the cake) and immediately jumped, landing on the roof of the gazebo and expertly catching a knife between his fingers that would have gone straight through his skull.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're-"

"Sebastian Michaelis." Claude stepped into view. "I kindly ask that you keep your hands off the master. He's been having stressful days lately." Sebastian straightened his back and smiled, neatly using the knife to cut a slice out of the dessert before carelessly tossing it away.

"Don't want to."

"Let me go, you son of a-"

"Hush. Shall we go on a trip, Earl Phantomhive? As for you, Claude Faustus…" He looked at him with eyes that were suddenly uncaring and cold. "Have a nice day."

"C-Claude! Save-" Sebastian quickly stuffed the freshly cut cake slice into Ciel's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Shh… please eat it quietly. It took me a huge effort and a long to make it _exclusively_ for you, charming little earl." Sebastian whispered, smiling mischievously as he pushed the sweet dessert further into his mouth and stopped him from attempting to anything else. He bowed slightly to Claude, then quickly made his escape.

"Why didn't Claude save me?" Ciel demanded as soon as he finished the dessert. "He clearly saw me getting kidnapped!"

"Quite simply, he's more interested in the soul of Alois Trancy, however I must say that I do not think he likes him as a person. Also, we have arrived." Sebastian softly jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully while still carrying Ciel.

"Where the hell are we? Isn't this just a clearing?" The whole area was shrouded by trees except for the space they were standing in. Ciel struggled out of his butler's arms (with poor grace) and looked around.

"Thank you for coming today." Sebastian said, ignoring Ciel and looking at a silhouette behind a tree. "I trust that you will treat the young master well."

"Killing people who are not in the book is illegal, so of course I will. My doors will always be open for you and the earl." A sharp scythe appeared out of the shadows, then the unmistakable Undertaker himself stepped into the clearing, his green eyes flashing momentarily in excitement through his long fringe.

"Long time no see, Earl."

"Undertaker! Why the hell am I here?!" He chuckled again.

"Ah, so your butler didn't tell you? He just asked me to jog your memory a little." He lifted his death scythe. "Please relax, Earl." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms from behind and firmly held him in place.

"Forgive me for this, young master. I could think of no other way." Undertaker's death scythe flew down and buried itself into Ciel's right shoulder, causing the boy to cry out. Ciel watched in a half dazed trance as his Cinematic Record leaked out of the wound and surrounded him.

"Now then. Please enjoy the show. Hehehe…" Undertaker calmly sat down on a fallen log and brought out a jar of cookies, dropping his death scythe on the grass. "Do you want some, butler-kun?"

"No thank you." Ciel's vision focused, and let out a strangled gasp as he saw his own past in front of him.

"This is...!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? -w- Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you sooo much everybody for the alerts, favourites and reviewers! I love you all! Look forward to next chapter, it's focused on Sebastian x Ciel after they return home together :] -SeaweedNeko**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyy guyssss It's been a while~~ This chapter finally up~~ -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

"_Hey, hey! It's my birthday today! Mother said that she's going to read me a story and that I can sleep with her tonight!"_

_ "Mother? Father? What happened? Tanaka!"_

_ "Young master… please escape…"_

_ "Let go of me! I want to go home! Why is nobody here…"_

_ "DEMON! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"_

_ "From now on, your name will be Sebastian."_

_ "I don't tell lies. Starting from today, this will be your manor. Welcome back, my master."_

_ "Stay there until I fall asleep, Sebastian."_

_ "Yes, my Lord."_

_ "Good night, young master."_

"A-ah….." Ciel's legs shook. "Se-Sebastian…" His body suddenly went limp as his cinematic record disappeared back into his wound.

"Young master?" Sebastian quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"He's just unconscious. You'd better go and treat that wound before I find a coffin for him. He's going to die from blood loss soon, hehehe…" Undertaker bit into one of his biscuits, raising his bloodied death scythe in warning.

"Then I shall take my leave. Thank you for your help, Undertaker." Sebastian bowed, then made his way towards the Phantomhive mansion. After all, Undertaker was someone that he would not like to see again.

"Ah~ I was so tempted to just cut off his Cinematic Record… But I guess a deal is a deal. I'm expecting interesting things from you in the future, Earl… Hehehehe…"

* * *

"Young master! Sebastian!"The house servants rushed to help Sebastian, who politely refused their help. "H-hey, what happened to his arm?" Blood was still dripping out of Ciel's shoulder, and his face was extremely pale from blood loss. Sebastian simply just bowed his head and swiftly walked past them towards Ciel's bedroom.

Several hours later, Ciel was asleep in his bed (too drained to even have nightmares) with Sebastian enjoying his own luxury of sleeping in a nearby chair when the house servants slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Wow… This is the first time that I've ever seen Sebastian sleeping…" Finny whispered.

"For once he doesn't look like he's about to kill us…" Bard added.

"Honestly, he looks really… nice!" Meirin's face heated up.

"Ho, ho, ho…"

"Shh! He's waking up!"

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes, gathering his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Ciel sleeping dreamlessly. _Ah, that's right. Undertaker went overboard with the Cinematic Record viewing. Had it not been for me, the young master would have died from blood loss sooner or later._ He stood up from the chair and quickly dusted himself off.

"Now then…" He checked the time. "I must get back to work." Sebastian walked over to Ciel's bed and gently pulled back his collar to check his wound, deciding that he should change the dressing first.

"_Waaaaaaahhhh! W-what is he doing to the young master!?_" Meirin whispered harshly, covering her nose.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Bard and Finny both quickly covered the maid's mouth and watched through the door crack as Sebastian slowly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt.

"_A- a view of the young master's body! J-just the thought of it…_" Meirin was clearly on the edge of a nosebleed.

"Meirin!" Finny begged. "Please be quiet!"

"S-sorry! This is just too steamy to watch!"

Sebastian could clearly hear them whispering to each other outside the door, but decided not to notice. He propped pillows around Ciel's body to keep him upright and began to change the dressing of the wound. As he did so, he became aware that Ciel was beginning to wake up.

"Are you awake, young master?"

"… Seba…stian?" He weakly grabbed Sebastian's wrist, attempting to push him away. "What… are you doing?" From Ciel's point of view, all he knew was that his butler was leaning over his shirtless body.

"Do you not remember what happened, young master?"

"… " Something in his mind tickled. Then he looked up to glare at his butler. "Why did you let Undertaker injure me like that? You know that it reminds me of-"

"I apologise. There was no other way that I could think of."

"… I know." Ciel looked down, his hand tightening on Sebastian's sleeve. "It's just that it was…" Sebastian reassuringly pat his head, then resumed wrapping up the wound and tied it. "I'm done." There was no response.

"Young master? I'm done." He then noticed that Ciel's eyelids were drooping, and he was swaying a little. "Young master?"

"I'm… tired." He mumbled, half-collapsing against his butler. Sebastian smiled to himself and gently pulled away to let his master fall backwards onto his pillow.

"Young master." Ciel opened his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"What is it? Let me sleep already."

"I must apologise profusely." He bowed with one knee on the ground and his hand on his chest.

"What?"

"'You ordered me to stay with you." He said in a gentle voice. "However, in the end I allowed Alois and Claude to take you away. You ordered me to protect your life, and I allowed Undertaker to injure you more than necessary, which put your life in danger. I have failed to follow two orders." Ciel closed his eyes again and patted the bed, making space for his butler.

"It's fine. I'm alive because in the end, you still protected me. And if you hadn't snapped me into my senses who knows what would have happened." There was a short silence as Sebastian stood up to sit on the edge of his bed. "Please continue to serve me as always."

"Yes, my Lord. I will protect your life no matter what." Ciel chucked, then sat up slightly to lean against his butler.

"You'd better, otherwise someone won't be getting my soul." He nuzzled against Sebastian's shoulder and relaxed.

"My, you're certainly the affectionate one today." Sebastian adjusted the blanket around his master.

"If I wasn't so sleepy I would have slapped you three times by now. Let me sleep already."

"Yes, my Lord." When Ciel drifted into the dimension between asleep and awake, he gently raised his master's hand and brushed his lips against his fingers. "Sleep well."

* * *

"So they're even up to _that_ stage in a relationship! This is getting a little intense!"

"To think that even the young master would have a soft side for someone… and for that someone to be Sebastian of all people…"

"Hey hey, remember that they were alone in the manor before we were employed! And who knows for how long!"

"…"

"Ho, ho, ho…"

* * *

**A/N: Hurhurhur I ship these two so much 3 Unfortunately I might have another writer's block because I've been spending days thinking about how this story should end and my mind's been coming up with ideas for different stories instead of focusing on this one right now. If I don't update weekly like usual then you would probably know why. -SeaweedNeko**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I'm almost convinced that my writing quality has gone down to the centre of the earth. Like seriously, I feel like my writing's becoming shit. I might update a bit more slowly, depending on how long it takes for me to fix up my dreadful writing because if I don't like my own stories I don't even know why I would be publishing them. So anyways, enjoy! -SeaweedNeko**

* * *

_The next morning..._

"A-ah, S-Sebastian…" Breathing heavily, Ciel grabbed a handful of his bed sheets and winced, biting his lip to prevent any noise from escaping.

"Does it hurt?" He looked away from Sebastian's face.

"A little... It just feels sort of- OW! Be careful!" He tried to even out his breathing.

"My apologies. I shall be more gentle."

"No, I'm fine now. Just hurry up already."

"Alright. Just make sure you relax so that my job is easier. Really, Undertaker did his job a little too well."

"Remind me to go pay him a visit later to kill him." Ciel muttered as Sebastian finished tying up the bandage.

"Understood."

"What's the schedule for today?"

"For the sake of your personal image, I have cancelled most of the meetings and lessons scheduled for today." Sebastian smiled at Ciel's confused and suspicious expression. "With a wound like that on your shoulder, you cannot even lift your arm at the moment, can you?"

"…"

"Would you like a sling to go with your arm?"

"_No!_"

* * *

_Later..._

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Young Master…"

"Shush."

Sebastian watched in amusement as Ciel unsuccessfully tried to use his left hand to eat breakfast.

"You may want to finish breakfast before it is time for dinner."

"_I know!_"

After another few minutes of unproductive concentration, Sebastian sighed, then picked up the plate and gently took the fork out of Ciel's hand.

"Hey! What are you-"

Sebastian smiled teasingly as he held up a piece of salmon in front of his face. "Say, 'ahh'!"

"S-Stop it!" Ciel struggled to push his butler's hand away, his face burning.

"You do not wish to starve during Charles Grey's visit in the evening, do you?"

"W-wait!"

* * *

"Please make yourself comfortable in my mansion, Mr. Grey." Ciel greeted his guest warmly. "The weather is becoming quite harsh outside."

"So you finally decided to open the door." The guest muttered, stepping into the mansion and away from the pounding rain outside.

"Please come this way to the sitting room. My butler will bring us tea." _And I'll pretend that my butler didn't force me to eat my lunch there._

"I must say, your mansion is awfully quiet. Are there any other servants besides your butler?" Charles asked as he stabbed a cream puff off a plate of sweets that Sebastian had prepared.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a distant female scream and the sound of china crashing to the floor.

"…I hope that sound just now answered your question. Go, Sebastian." Sebastian bowed, then silently left the room.

"… Well… Apart from that butler, you have some pretty useless servants around here, huh?" Charles ate straight off the sword.

"I cannot argue with that." He watched as Ciel's left hand tightened ever so slightly against the arm of the chair just as a deep rumble sounded throughout the mansion.

"Might you be afraid of thunder, Earl? Or did I offend you with my remarks about your servants?" Charles smiled cheekily.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have better things to worry about than the weather." As he spoke, Sebastian entered the room again with a trolley of holding two cups of tea. He handed the cups to the two and returned to his spot behind Ciel's chair.

"Are you feeling okay, young master?" He asked quietly in a voice low enough so that Charles could not hear. Lightning flashed through the closed curtains, causing Ciel to jump a little.

"S'cuse me, I'm gonna go piss." Charles stood up and slid his sword back into its sheath.

"The bathroom is down the hallway on your left." Ciel beckoned to the door and let out a pent up sigh the moment he exited the room.

"You put up a lovely performance, did you not?" Sebastian stepped up beside Ciel's chair and patted his hair. Ciel silently pulled his butler's hand down from his head and stared at it, knowing that his butler knew about his phobia of thunder.

"Make sure I don't go crazy over the storm." He ordered in a quiet voice. "Got that, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"No matter what it takes." As he said this, his grip on his butler's hand tightened slightly before he hastily let go.

"Understood."'

Shortly afterwards, Charles gave Ciel a greeting letter from the Queen before he left with a sword covered in more desserts and sweets.

"See you, Earl. Grow taller." And he was gone.

"…"

"Shall we prepare you for bed, my Lord?"

"…Okay." Ciel flinched as lighting flashed across the sky, followed by thunder.

~Shortly afterwards in Ciel's bedroom~

Ciel peered out of his thick blanket. "It's still thunder storming outside. Stay with me."

"If that is your wish."Sebastian blew out the candles and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ciel shuffled a little bit closer to him and closed his eyes."You used to seek your parents' comfort in a time like this, did you not?" Ciel glared up at him, to Sebastian's amusement. "Good night, young master." He chuckled.

Despite Sebastian's presence, Ciel couldn't stop himself from reacting to the raging storm outside. Half an hour passed, then one. Ciel buried his face against Sebastian's side and covered his head with the blanket in an attempt to block out the sound of the pounding rain. After another restless thirty minutes, Ciel threw off his blanket in frustration and sat up, completely forgetting about his injured shoulder and groaning in pain and mostly pent up anger.

"_Seriously! Does this storm ever stop? At least shut up for a moment so I can go to sleep, goddamn it!_" He snapped.

"Young master, your shoulder wound just opened up."

"Worry about that later!"

"I should think not. The blood is going to stain your nightshirt at that rate."

"…Shit."

After changing the dressing, Ciel relaxed back on the bed, still a bit weak from the loss of blood. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to sleep.

Another few minutes of silence passed before Ciel spoke.

"I can't sleep." He admitted, opening his eyes.

"Even though the weather is back in control?"

"It's still raining." Ciel looked down. "And it's cold."

"Shall I go make something warm to eat?" Sebastian sat up slowly, but was quickly stopped by Ciel.

"No… Don't leave me."

"…Understood." He settled back down and observed his master shivering slightly for a while before he cautiously pulled Ciel towards him so that he was fully against his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" He grumbled, leaning away in embarrassment at the close contact. Sebastian smiled in amusement at his reaction and pulled him even closer.

"I am merely keeping you warm with my body temperature. And I believe like this, the sound of the rain will become more muffled in your ears." Ciel couldn't argue with that. Keeping his complaints to himself, he reluctantly leaned back into Sebastian's half-embrace and closed his eyes once more.

"This is only for tonight." He mumbled. "Starting from tomorrow I won't need you in my room at night anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! No more Sebastian in his room? :oo I sort of changed the storyline that goes after this chapter so I'm re-writing 3 chapters at the moment because what the hell happened to my writing. I hope this story is still enjoyable, I'm feeling a bit emo because I'm getting a little bit worried about whether the story is still interesting or not... -SeaweedNeko**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit: Someone told me this chapter glitched... I apologise for any inconvenience, it should be fixed now.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update... it's been like what, 100 years? I'm soooo sorry I got sick with a swollen throat and as soon as I was better (which took a week) I immediately started getting coughs and runny noses so throughout this whole time I've been trying to sleep most of the time, so fanfiction didn't really cross my mind until afterwards. To make things worse, I haven't written past this chapter so everything else from now on is -practically improvised. Again, sorry for being sick and sorry for the potential delay for the next chapter :( **

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Ciel slowly opened his eyes drowsily and for once, was not surprised to see his butler beside him. He closed his eyes again and lazily snuggled against his butler, stifling a yawn.

"I'm still sleepy."

"Please bear with it; there is quite a lot of work to do today." After a short silence, Ciel sighed, then reluctantly sat up. Sebastian got off the bed and went to get his clothes for the day, his morning tea and fresh bandages. "After breakfast I have some business to attend to outside of the mansion… If that's okay with the young master." He said as he dressed Ciel.

"Do whatever you want. Just-" He suddenly cut himself off, then quickly went back to drinking his tea.

"Just?"

"N-never mind." Sebastian stood up straight, then bowed slightly._ Just don't be gone for too long._

"I will be back before 6pm. Please do take care of yourself and don't be afraid to ask for help from the other servants if you have trouble eating with an injured arm."

"You-!"

* * *

"Bard. Meirin. Finny." Sebastian clapped his hands together as the three house servants. "While I'm gone, please try to leave young master alone as much as possible."

"I-is he sick again?" Meirin asked nervously. Sebastian smiled, turning in her direction.

"No, I am just doing my job as a butler."

"…? Okay?"

"Please do not worry, I will be back before his dinner."

"Have a nice trip! Take care!"

After breakfast, Ciel locked himself away in his study to sort out the thousands of letters and invitations he had gotten in the past few days as soon as Sebastian had left.

"How boring…" He muttered to himself as he threw away a letter from Viscount Druitt. Of course, he would never admit to himself that he was lonely. _Bard, Meirin, Finny and Tanaka are all in this mansion with me. Of course I'm not lonely. _He tossed away a love letter from Alois, then looked up at the clock only to click his tongue when he saw that it was still only 11am. _Damn, I'm hungry. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go find some snacks to eat._ He stood up and snuck into the kitchen, surprised to see that Bard wasn't around experimenting with firearms. Ciel decided to be grateful that Bard wasn't around to see him snooping around the kitchen and focused on his mission: To find a snack. And eat it.

Fulfilling the mission was far easier than he had originally thought. In the centre of the kitchen table was a plate supporting a small pavlova covered in an assortment of fruits and whipped cream and accompanied by a shiny fork. Ciel cautiously approached the tempting dessert and noticed a small piece of paper beside the plate.

_I thought you would eventually come and find something to eat. -Sebastian_

"Arrogant bastard." Ciel muttered to himself. He picked up the plate and returned to his study, also quickly checking the clock on the way. _I'm not lonely at all. Just seven more hours. I'll be fine._

His study seemed unusually quiet. Every few moments he expected the door to open and his butler to enter the room and ask him about the state of his arm.

Suddenly Ciel shook his head and glared at the letter he was writing. _Focus, goddamnit! _He found himself looking at the clock over and over again ever few minutes. At this rate, poor Lizzy would never receive the letter from him she had been waiting for. _Six hours._ Ciel's head snapped around when the door slowly creaked open.

"Y-young master?" It was Meirin, much to Ciel's disappointment.

"What is it? Knock before you enter."

"S-sorry! It's almost time for lunch, so…" After a short silence, Meirin hurriedly bowed and shut the door.

"…"

Lunch was a quiet event. Bard had tried his best to make some kind of alien soup without burning it, and the result was passable. Meirin and Finny had returned to their chores, leaving Ciel alone to eat. To his own relief, it wasn't too hard to hold a spoon in his left hand.

"Umm… Young master, Sebastian-san told me to give this to you after lunch." Bard presented a letter to him.

"Okay." With that, Bard left and Ciel was alone again. After opening the letter and reading its contents, Ciel made a sound of annoyance and dropped the letter on the table and returned to his study.

-A while later-

"… I'm tired…" Ciel absent-mindedly checked the time. _Just four hours to go. Maybe I should take a nap… but my bedroom is so far away…_ Without really realising it, his eyes slowly began to droop and he leaned back against his chair, drifting off to sleep.

_What is this? I'm dreaming again._ Ciel opened his eyes again to see that he was in the middle of a dream. He was in a cage, but there was nobody around. His hands and legs were chained loosely to a nail in the ground, allowing him to wander around the perimeter. Ciel walked to the edge of the cage and looked out to see the sacrificial platform where he had first summoned and contracted with Sebastian. There was nobody to be seen. _Where is everybody? Not even the masked people are around._ With every passing minute, Ciel became more and more restless and anxious, pacing around in the deathly silence. _Isn't anybody around here? Are you just going to leave me here in this cage? Locked up? _He turned around and suddenly the true form of his butler appeared in front of him outside the cage. A demon.

"Sebastian!" He reached forward towards the shadow-engulfed figure, but it soundlessly disappeared as soon as he was within reach. "Sebastian…" When Ciel turned around again the masked people were suddenly there whispering among themselves and watching him with interest. Sebastian was right outside his cage. The demon slowly extended its hand towards him, but disappeared again as soon as Ciel reached out for it.

"Stop it…" The boy's voice shook as he turned around and saw Sebastian on the opposite side of the cage with its open hand inviting him to approach. "Stop playing games, Sebastian! Don't leave me alone in here! Don't disappear…" The demon's mouth opened and formed words, but Ciel could not hear anything. Sebastian reached out and tilted up his chin, and all of a sudden he could hear everything.

"Wake up, young master." His vision blurred, and at the same moment the masked people disappeared as he felt himself being woken up.

"Young master." When he opened his eyes again Sebastian was staring at him.

"Sebastian…?"

"Young master, I would like to make the point that sleeping with your face on the desk is not very attractive behaviour from an earl." Ciel stared back at him. "… It seems that you have need of a cup of tea to wake up properly?"

"No. Wait." He sat up slowly, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"I have returned. Did you miss me?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Not really." Ciel lied, lifting his head to look up at his butler. Sebastian chuckled.

"Is that so? If that is the case, I will choose not to point out the fact that you have been crying and saying my name in your sleep long before you were awake as well as tightly holding my hand upon my return."

"W-was I?" _Shit, what the hell?_ Ciel quickly let go of Sebastian's hand, aware that his own hand had been sweating bullets and wiped his wet eyes. He watched in embarrassment as Sebastian calmly removed his glove and folded it neatly before carefully storing it away in one of his pockets.

"Why the bitter look, young master?" Ciel quickly racked through his brain to think of something to say instead of _why were you gone for so long? _Or something else that he would regret saying later.

"…Today's lunch was disgusting." Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"Was Bard's cooking unsatisfactory?"

"Compared to yours. Also, what was with that letter? 'Don't get too lonely'? Do you think I'm some kid that needs attention like Sohma?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Sebastian smiled and gently pulled Ciel out of his chair into an embrace, completely catching him off guard. "See? Your whole body relaxes when I do this."

"!" Ciel's face immediately turned red. It was true; his whole body went limp when Sebastian's arms were around him. He watched as Sebastian pulled off his other glove with his teeth and dropped it lightly on the study desk.

"I shall ask again, and please, do tell me the truth." He lifted up one of Ciel's hands by the fingertips. "Did you miss me at all during my absence?"

"Like hell I did!" Ciel pulled his hand away. "Let me go!"

"Young master." Unfazed, Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin up and leaned down so that they were face to face. "Please."

"I already _told_ you!"

"Then say it." He daringly leaned down even further, eyes flashing. "Tell me that you didn't miss me at all."

"I…" _Shit. _"I…" With another smile, Sebastian leaned down even further than that.

Ciel hardly noticed when his lips softly pressed against his own.

* * *

**A/N: Well anyways, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. My self esteem is pretty low right now so like yeah. I'm thinking of finishing this story in about 1 or 2 chapters, but since I changed the story, everything beyond this chapter is improvised. So like yeah. I'm going to go eat some food now. Cya next chapter~~ -SeaweedNeko**


	11. Chapter 11: FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N: Because I sort of died for a few weeks I decided to post this chapter a little bit earlier than usual. AND just so you know...**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**After this there will be no more Nightmare Solution... But I guess in a way it's a good thing for me because I was beginning to lose my motivation to write this due to my increasingly low self esteem.**

** Anyways, I ****_really_**** hope you enjoy this last chapter, even though it might be sort of sloppy.**

When their lips parted it took a while for Ciel to process the fact that he had been kissed on the _lips._

"Well?"

"… L-Let go."

"You could always order me to do so."

"…" Ciel couldn't think well; the blood in his head was jumbling up all of his thoughts and he couldn't form proper sentences.

"Oh? You don't want me to let go?"

"No… It's not that…" He sucked in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "That was sort of disgusting. Don't do that again."

"I apologise. How can I make it up to you for my insolence?"

Ciel thought about it carefully for a while.

"Sleep in my room from tonight on."

"But Young master, I believe-"

"That's an order. I said I didn't _need_ you in my room, but that doesn't mean that I don't _want_ you in my room." Ciel muttered, blushing.

"Understood. I had very nearly forgotten that you are still a mere child." Sebastian teasingly patted Ciel's hair. "It is okay now. You are not lonely anymore." Ciel decided to let that slip and rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Now then. Shall I prepare a lullaby to sing for you as well?"

"**_No!_**" He was completely unfazed when Ciel slapped his butler's arm half-jokingly.

"Very well. Soon it will be time for dinner and we should make you look more presentable to the servants." Sebastian reached down and tightened the ribbon around Ciel's neck, lightly adjusted his collar and lightly wiped the area around his mouth. "For that drooling while you were sleeping." He explained with a smirk.

"I hope you realise that you're the only one who's allowed to touch my face." Ciel warned.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."

"Get that smirk off your face."

-A few hours later in the bedroom-

"Young Master, it is about time to sleep."

"'Kay." Ciel closed the book he was reading and handed it to his butler, stifling a yawn. Sebastian placed it on the bedside table where Ciel's eye patch and rings were and waved his finger, instantly engulfing the room in darkness as all the candles simultaneously went out. "Sebastian."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"It's cold." With a small chuckle, Sebastian pulled Ciel up against his body.

"Is this better?"

"Much better." He comfortably snuggled against Sebastian and closed his eyes.

"Young master, do you still get nightmares?"

"No. It was just a random phase, that's all. It won't happen again." He glared up at Sebastian as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Sleep well, young master. Starting from tomorrow you will have to start making up for the work that you did not do while you were sleeping today. Good night." Ciel closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, indicating that he was asleep.

On the other side of the door, the four house servants strained their ears to listen for conversation.

"Damn, I can't hear anything." Bard whispered.

"I really wanna know what's going on inside…" Finny whined.

"Did they stop talking?"

"Ho, ho, ho…"

Suddenly the door opened wide, causing everyone to fall forward and land face-first inside Ciel's room.

"Is there something you need from the young master at this time?" Sebastian looked down at them disapprovingly. "Or were you trying to listen in?"

"U-um…" Meirin nervously sat up, twisting her fingers anxiously.

"Ah! We just wanted to know if the young master and Sebastian-san were in a relationship!" Finny said cheerfully, sitting up and smiling innocently.

"Ho, ho, ho…"

Instead of getting angry or kicking them out like they expected, Sebastian smiled a little.

"He's just my butler." Ciel called from his bed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Now argue outside, I'm trying to sleep." With that, he threw the blanket over his head.

"I apologise for waking you up." Sebastian bowed slightly in his direction, then ushered the house servants out of the room.

"Hehhhh, so why have you been in young master's room all the time?" Bard asked, folding his arms.

"That is because it is my duty to serve the earl of this manor." Sebastian placed a hand across his chest. "Young master can carry his own burden, but there will be times when he will not be able to handle them. When the time comes where his burden becomes too much, I will be the one there to support him. After all, I'm one _hell_ of a butler." He turned around to glance at the door to Ciel's room. "And before he wakes up again, it is my suggestion that we all go rest as well. Goodnight, everyone. There is much to do tomorrow." Sebastian smirked. "So very much…" With a swing of his arm, the whole mansion was suddenly richly decorated with sterling roses and helium balloons. He then calmly made his way to the kitchen to bake a birthday cake, smirking to himself.

**A/N: Aaaaaand this fanfic is officially over! I hope I didn't make the end too sloppy... :\ If it is I'm happy to write it out again, maybe even split it into two chapters if necessary.  
In case it was difficult to understand, Ciel eventually found out that Sebastian sort of stops his nightmares, but because Ciel is Ciel he refuses to admit it and calls it a phase.  
And Sebastian left for the whole day because he was inviting people to come to his birthday party :) 3**

** Thank you sooooo much to everybody who read this, I know I probably slacked off a lot during this fanfic but hey, this is my first time writing one and it was really fking difficult.**

** Should I write another Kuroshitsuji fanfic? I've started writing a Shingeki No Kyojin one (Eren x Levi), and I'll post it once I think of a title for it. This time I'll try to keep it a bit shorter to avoid slacking off and dragging the story.**

** But before that, please, please, please tell me what you thought about Nightmare Solution! I will happily accept any critique~ Also, I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic! ~ -SeaweedNeko 33**


End file.
